


A Friend In Need, Is A Friend Indeed

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly a friendship(ish) story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: small town teenage fan of supernatural saves Crowley when he gets caught in a demon trap in a crossroads by some redneck hunters. Crowley is hit with a nailgun with iron nails in it and the girl who recognized him helps him out. *friendship*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need, Is A Friend Indeed

All Crowley remembered was…

Right, he would get back to that later.

What really mattered was the now and the now insisted on making him uncomfortable, particularly in the nether regions.

To add insult to the injury he was tied up in more places than one and, although usually he didn’t mind such treatment, he rather know exactly _who_ had tied him up before hand.

All in all it was a mess and it became a bigger mess when he heard exactly who his captors were.

“We’ve got ourselves the King of Hell himself,” someone said above him. Wearily, Crowley opened his eyes, only to be met with a shock of red hair.

“Look, Jeff, he’s awake.” Another snickered. Crowley would roll his eyes if he didn’t feel so put out.

“Yes, the beast is awake, have a party.” He said, his voice sore. He wondered if they had shoved holy water down his throat while he was unconscious, if the raw feeling in his mouth was anything to go by.

They would pay for that.

Dearly.

“What should we do with him?” one of men asked, a stupid look on his face.

“Bury him alive!” Jeff said.

“No _Jeff_ , he’d jus’ zap hi’self out.” Another other man said. Apparently there were three men.

“Not of we wrap him up tight.” Jeff insisted.

“Jeff- he don’t need his fingers to do it.”

“He can do it with his _mind.”_

Of course, not only was Crowley trapped with hunters but he was trapped with three dumbest hunters in the county.

His luck was starting to astound him.

He was tied hands and feet, but the three idiots had taken some precautions and had trapped him in a devil’s trap.

Great.

Just peachy.

The three men continued to argue.

“Pssst, hey.” Someone said next to him. Crowley tried to turn his head but found it difficult.

“Yes?” he asked, annoyed.

“If I scratch this paint can you get yourself free?” the voice, most certainly a girls, asked.

“Do it.” Crowley commanded.

He could feel the weight lift from his shoulders when the girl had finished.

Now, straight to business.

“What the hell?!” one of the men said when they saw Crowley shaking off his shackles outside of the trap.  He looked at each and every one of them, with a glare that could send shivers down a demons spine.

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news,” Crowley began, “But you three won’t be seeing the light of day tomorrow.”

“How did you,” Jeff began but was but short. The other man grabbed something and nervously shot at Crowley. It pierced Crowley leg and burned like hell.

It took only one moment for Crowley to compose himself.

“You’re going to regret that,” he said, looking at the man holding the nail gun.

A few moments later there was a lot of blood and the stench of iron in the air. Crowley wiped himself down, face completely uninterested, almost bored.

“Hey,” the girl said, shyly walking towards him.

Crowley looked at her, seriously wondered whether he was interested in killing her or not, shrugged the idea away and continued to clean himself.

“I said _hey.”_ The girl insisted, now standing in front of Crowley.

She was small, petite many would say, with dark brown hair and attractive green eyes. She wasn’t pretty, in fact she looked a bit like a mouse, but she looked like an optimist, one of those “save-the-environment,” type’s that people are always attracted too.

She wore a T-shirt that said, “Say hey of you’re gay!”

Crowley didn’t know if he liked her or if he was annoyed by her presence.

He decided to ignore her altogether.

“So, Crowley right?” the girl asked, rocking her heels back and forth. Crowley sighed.

“And how would you know that?” Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I read the Supernatural books. Huge fan. Love your character, even if you are a dick.” She said. 

“Whoh that looks nasty,” she said, pointing to Crowley’s leg. The nail was sticking out of it and blood was oozing down his legs.

“I’ve got a first aid in my car,” she said and ran out before Crowley could protest. If he didn’t feel so weak he would walk out right now, but the pain in his throat was still new and the nail in his leg was made of iron, making the pain even worse.

The girl was back in less than five minutes.

“Here you go,” she said, bending down and starting her handiwork.

“What is your name, girl?” Crowley asked as she examined the injury.

“Candice,” she said.

“Ok, this will hurt,” she said, grabbing the nail and pulling. Hard.

“Fuck!” Crowley yelled, wincing in pain. The girl threw the nail to the side and applied rubbing alcohol. Which burned. Even more.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Crowley yelled, but the girl was busy wrapping his leg.

“You know, a lot of people think you’re funny in a douchy way.” Candice said, “Right now, the only thing I see is a whiner.”

“I really hope nursing isn’t your chosen profession because you’re shit at it.” Crowley snapped, but the girl ignored him.

She finished wrapping his leg and smiled.

“There,” she said and sat back, crossing her legs. Crowley stared at her.

“Why did you help me? Thought you could get the King of Hell for yourself?” he asked after a few beats. Candice shrugged.

“You looked helpless, I was around, least I could do. No hidden agendas.” She said.

“If you know who I am, then you know I’m not good.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, but what can I say? I have a soft spot for ya.” She said, grinning.

She leaned forward and said, conspiratorially,

“You know, a lot of people ship you and Bobby after the whole kiss, but I,” she shook her head, “I think you and Dean are SO cute.”

“Excuse me?”

What the hell was “ship?”

“You and Dean should totally have sex, I’m just saying.”

“There’s not enough whiskey in the world.”

“You don’t need whiskey, all you need is the power of love.”

“Stop talking, I can feel my brain cells dying as each word comes out of your mouth.” Crowley said. Candice scowled and crossed her arms, turning her head away.

Finally.

Some peace and quie-

“You know your voice really _is_ gruff, you should definitely use it to your advantage when you’re courting Dean.” She said happily, clapping her hands together.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever died of annoyance before but this just might be that once in a lifetime experience.” Crowley snapped. Candice sighed but stopped talking after that.

Crowley was starting to feel a bit better and stood up, dusting his pants and fixing his coat.

“Leaving so soon?” Candice said, standing as well.

Crowley did not dignify her with an answer.

“Want me to drive you somewhere?” she asked.

“I don’t need your help.” He said and began walking down the road. Candice followed after him.

“Seriously, dude, my car is right there.” She insisted.

Crowley snapped his fingers, disappeared and snapped back in front of her.

“I. Am. Fine.” He said.

“Well, it was nice meeting you.” She said, with a wide grin on her face.

Crowley felt uncomfortable.

“Yes, well, if you ever want to strike a deal with a demon, ask for me personally.” Crowley said by way of thanks.

She smirked and shook her head.

“I doubt that’ll ever happen but thanks anyways.” She said and without another word Crowley snapped out of existence.

He arrived, seconds later in his home in Hell.

He walked towards his office and went straight to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a generous glass of whiskey. He took a large gulp before settling into his chair and looking outside his window. As the King, he had a fantastic view of the Lake of Fire.

He took another sip.

Candice.

Hmm.

Quirky girl if there ever was one.

With some interesting advice.

Looking at his phone, he made a quick decision and dialed a familiar phone number.

He waited patiently for the other end to pick up.

“Crowley,” Dean Winchester said on the other line, “What do you want?”

“Now Dean is that really the way to speak to your friend?” he said, smirking.

“We’re not friends.”

“Listen, we need to set up a meeting, say tomorrow. I have things to discuss, so don’t wonder or do anything stupid.”

“What do you want to-“

“Have to go, business calls.”

And with that he hung up.

Visions of Dean’s body writhing beneath him filled Crowley’s mind as he finished off the last of his drink.

Candice had very good advice, indeed.


End file.
